Brothers and Heroes
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Aku... Aku menghormatimu sebagai seorang ksatria. Aku menghormatimu sebagai seorang bangsawan. Dan aku menghormatimu sebagai seorang KAKAK! Dan kau membuatnya semakin sulit untuk kupahami, Shasta!" RnR!


_"A big brother is the tallest mast to be achieved." Itachi Uchiha.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The Chronicles of Narnia<p>

C.S Lewis

* * *

><p><strong>-.-<strong>

**Brothers and Heroes**

_by _**ceruleanday**

**-.-**

* * *

><p>Langit malam di Archenland masih terlihat begitu redup. Pencahayaan rembulan berada di sepertiga kanvas hitam. Sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang akan tersaji di langit Cair Paravel. Nyanyian kaum <em>faun <em>teredam dalam gaungan udara dingin yang tak menyejukkan. Terlalu beku dan nyaris menusuk tulang. Namun, Archenland adalah negeri seribu negeri. Takkan ada yang bisa menyamai luas kekuasaan sang Raja yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan altarnya saat ini. Ia, King Lune—penguasa Archenland yang diberi amanat langsung oleh High King Peter 'tuk menjaga negeri itu.

Hari itu bukanlah satu dari seribu hari yang selalu berakhir menyenangkan. Sungguh bukan. Seluruh sisi dinding yang ternoda oleh karpet _Turkish _marun kini berubah suram oleh kain-kain monoton putih. Penanggalan matahari dalam kalender bangsa Archenland kini jatuh pada tanggal di mana kesedihan akan melingkupi penduduk negeri itu. Ya.

Hari itu adalah hari berkabung rakyat Archenland atas kepergian _The Beloved Queen _mereka. Adalah suatu tanggal tepat saat King Lune kehilangan satu-satunya cinta dan harapannya tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Dan, tepat ketika _Prince Corin _menangis untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

><p>Menjadi sosok yang suatu saat akan menggantikan peran penguasa tertinggi di Archenlad bukanlah impiannya. Sama sekali bukan. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah kebebasan 'tuk menggapai mimpi di luar sana, mencari dan menorehkan kisah yang luar biasa dalam kanvas hidupnya, kemudian berakhir sebagai seorang pahlawan yang tak dikenal. Bertahun-tahun sebelum hari itu tiba, ia pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng dari pengasuhnya bahwa ia adalah anak yang akan mendapatkan kekuatan magis dari Oreius—<em>centaurus <em>kebanggaan Narnia. Namun, ia takkan bisa menjadi seperti saat ini tanpa bantuan _buah pinangnya_—Shasta—atau kau bisa menyebutnya Prince Cor.

Dahulu, Corin adalah anak bandel yang benci pada peraturan. Membolos setiap pelajaran mengenai tata sopan santun dan peraturan kerajaan. Lebih suka menjahili kucing-kucing peliharaan Madam Gremish—_nanny _tertua di istana Archenland. Memilih berkuda dan bermain di padang rumput liar tanpa sepengetahuan ayah dan pengasuh-pengasuhnya. Kemudian, baru kembali ke dalam istana megahnya setelah petang menjelang. Itulah Prince Corin di usianya yang masih menginjak angka sepuluh tahun. Dan, tidakkah itu adalah sebuah kenormalan untuknya? Sebagai anak laki-laki yang paham arti kebebasan, nalurinya 'tuk menjelajahi segala hal di luar sana adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Tak perlu alasan untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia terlihat berbeda. Sebab, ia adalah Corin dan bukan Shasta—_his identical twin brother_.

Pagi yang cerah di Archenland berbuah bisu bagi sebagian besar warga dan pekerja istana yang berseliweran di sekitar sang pangeran. Sepatu _boot _kulit rusa miliknya beradu dengan tapak batu gamping di area belakang istana. Saat ini, ia sedang bebas dari segala macam tekanan batin ilmu-ilmu kerajaan yang dianggapnya sungguh membosankan. Terlebih bila yang mengajar adalah seorang kakek tua berkumis tebal. Ya. Lebih baik tidur di bawah pohon dibanding harus melewati jam belajar yang terasa seperti hukuman mati itu.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya pada warga Archenland yang sibuk dengan jualan mereka di pinggir jalan ibukota Archenland. Selama masih ada yang bersedia tersenyum untuknya, ia akan melakukan apa saja demi orang-orang itu. Itulah ilmu pertama yang didapatkannya langsung dari mendiang ibunya. Ia masih terlalu kecil saat harus kehilangan ibu sekaligus wanita terhebat di Archenland. Mungkin... ia benar-benar telah lupa dengan kontur wajah sang ibu saat ini.

Mengintip dari salah satu jendela bilik kuda, Corin mendapati seseorang yang seratus persen sangat mirip dengannya sedang memasang pelana di salah satu kuda. Kuda itu berwarna coklat dan suka sekali _berbicara_. Berbicara? Well, kuda itu memang kuda yang bisa berbicara—kuda Narnia.

Penasaran, Corin mendekati pintu dan memutar gagangnya—mendapati kakak kembarnya sedang bercakap-cakap riang dengan Bree—si _talking horse _itu.

"Hai, kakak." sapa Corin seraya menunjukkan seringai khasnya.

"Eh, Corin? Kenapa tahu aku ada di sini?" Cor balik bertanya. Bilah-bilah jemarinya menyisir surai kecoklatan Bree. Si kuda yang bisa berbicara itu mengendus-ngenduskan hidungnya pada tumpukan rumput favoritnya, "ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"_Nope. _Aku hanya melakukan rutinitas harianku seperti biasa kok. Berkeliling kota dan menyapa warga Archenland. Kebetulan saja aku melihatmu dari arah jendela yang terbuka itu. Nah, kakak sendiri sedang apa di bilik Bree sepagi ini?"

Sang pangeran tertua tersenyum cerah pada adik kembarnya. Diliriknya si kuda sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di cuping telinganya. Corin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Andai kakak berbicara dengan Bree di hadapan warga Calormen, mungkin kakak sudah dimasukkan dalam bilik penyakit gila_.

"Oke. Kutinggal sebentar ya, Bree. Katakan pada Aravis, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Corin," ujar Cor masih menunjukkan senyum ramahnya. Yap, senyum ala anak nelayan Calormen yang masih melekat erat di kepribadian sang pangeran yang hilang itu, "kau ingin bicara denganku, Corin?"

Kali ini, Corin benar-benar menaikkan dua alisnya secara bersamaan. Bukannya heran atau bagaimana, ia hanya tidak terlalu paham kakaknya itu seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya. Lebih tepatnya, mengartikan apa yang kini sedang dirasakannya saat itu.

"Mm, aku ha-nya—"

"Tidak jauh dari sini ada sebuah danau. Kita bisa ke sana dan berbicara dengan tenang."

"O-oke."

Dua pemuda kembar itu menyusuri tapak-tapak di jalanan tersibuk ibukota Archenland. Keributan suara-suara pedagang yang menjajakan jualannya sedikit membuat Cor bernostalgia. Suasana itu mengingatkannya dengan tempat di mana ia dahulu dibesarkan hingga usianya mencapai lima belas tahun. Diasuh oleh penduduk Calormen yang berprofesi sebagai seorang nelayan tentu akan terasa begitu berbeda dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Ini seperti mimpi yang takkan bisa terwujud meski setiap manusia selalu mengharapkannya. Seorang anak miskin yang kurus dan ceking ternyata adalah seorang pangeran! Bukankah itu adalah bagian dari dongeng klasik? Namun, Aslan pernah berkata pada Cor dan Aravis, setiap manusia memiliki kisahnya masing-masing. Entah itu baik ataupun buruk.

Berjalan bersampingan seperti saat ini 'tak lagi menjadi hal tabu bagi Corin dan Cor. Meski awalnya masing-masing dari mereka merasa canggung—sebagian besar disebabkan oleh intimidasi yang berasal dari diri mereka sendiri. Bahkan, mereka tak lagi membalas tatapan terkejut warga Archenland dengan wajah tersipu malu. Mereka telah ditakdirkan dalam kisah yang berbeda-beda. Corin dengan kehidupannya sebagai seorang pangeran dan Cor yang menjadi _man of the story_. Apa yang dikatakan Oreius saat itu memang benar adanya. Satu di antara sang pangeran kembar akan menjadi penghalang terjadinya perang antara bangsa Calormen dan Narnia. Dan, ituah yang dikatakan Aslan pada mereka.

Mereka berhenti tepat di tepian danau yang menyajikan pemandangan elok. Luasnya nyaris membentang hingga di ujung pandang mereka. Percik air dan kilauan sinar mentari pagi memberi warna kekuningan emas di permukaannya. Bunyi kecipak ikan-ikan beraneka ragam rupa turut memberi suasana nyaman.

Cor yang membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Ia berdiri layaknya seorang penengah dan pemimpin. _Well, _King Lune—ayahnya—memang telah menjadikannya sebagai raja pengganti bila ia mangkat nanti. Meski demikian, Cor tetaplah Shasta si anak nelayan. Pembawaannya sebagai seorang anak lelaki sederhana tentu akan menjadi sifat yang sulit 'tuk dijauhkan dari dirinya. Rasa ego dan ketidakpercayaan diri menjadi alasan mengapa saat itu ia berkata tidak atas permintaan ayahnya.

"Dulu aku pernah bilang aku tidak berhak menerima tahta ayah, bukan?" tanyanya. Ia tak perlu membalikkan wajahnya pada belah pinangnya yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Hm."

"Aku hanya... ya, kau tahu, selama lima belas tahun ini aku dibesarkan oleh seorang Calormen. Berada di lingkungan mereka. Dididik oleh kebiasan hidup mereka. Kemudian, berpikir sederhana seperti mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu Bree, aku sadar kalau aku memang berbeda dari mereka."

Apa yang terlihat oleh mata _azure _milik Corin adalah punggung seorang ksatria yang lelah akan hidup. Tidak seharusnya ia merendahkan diri seakan ia adalah Cor yang telah merasakan kehidupan yang tak terlalu menyenangkan sebagai bagian dari bangsa Calormen. Calormen dan Narnia telah menjadi musuh sejak lama. Dan kenyataan itu sedikit menyentil hati Corin.

"Kau telah mengenal negeri ini jauh lebih baik daripada aku, adikku. Jauh, jauh, jauh lebih baik. Kurasa, kau-lah yang lebih berhak menerima permohonan ayah dibanding a—"

"Ia tak melihatmu sebagai Cor ataupun Shasta," potong Corin tegas, "ayah melihatmu sebagai seorang _pahlawan_. Untuk itulah, ia memilihmu. Jangan pernah menyalahkan keyakinan ayah, Cor. Sebab, untuk itulah kau dilahirkan. Sebagai penerus kerajaan Archenland dan sebagai... _kakakku_."

Saat itu, Corin sadar bila ia semestinya mengatakan hal itu jauh sebelum kemenangan jatuh di tangan Narnia. Tiga tahun yang lalu, mereka berdua masihlah remaja tanggung yang memiliki tujuan hidup yang berbeda. Corin dengan ambisinya dalam hal berpetualang dan bertarung, sedangkan Cor si sulung yang biasa-biasa saja.

Diliriknya wajah penuh kepercayaan itu. Wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya. Sama seperti saat ia menatap dirinya melalui cermin dua dimensi. Dan, ia hanya tersenyum, seperti biasa.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari yang kupikir, Corin."

Ada rasa bangga yang melingkupi Corin karenanya. Bukannya kenapa, ia merasa telah mendapatkan pujian dari orang yang dikagumi sekaligus disayanginya sebagai saudara.

"Haha. Umurku 'kan sudah delapan belas. Salah, umur kita berdua!" serunya riang.

"Ya, tentu."

Mereka terdiam untuk sementara waktu hingga suara percik air oleh kerikil kecil mengaburkan kesunyian itu. Cor tampak sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi seakan sedang melempar sebuah lembing ke arah permukaan danau yang jernih. Kerikil-kerikil itu melompat-lompat sebelum akhirnya tenggelam ke dasar yang entah sedalam apa. Sekumpulan angsa putih berterbangan dan menyisakan beberapa helai bulunya di angkasa.

"Hari ini adalah hari kematian Ibu. _Ibu _kita."

"Hm." Cor berdehem. Ditatapnya langit di atas sana. Awannya masih bergerak-gerak tanpa batas. _ A limitless movement._

"Semua orang akan menghadiri upacara berkabung untuk peringatan tiga belas tahun kepergiannya. Kau... kau harus kembali sebelum petang. Kalau Aravis berkenan, kau juga bisa mengajaknya."

"Ya. Tentu."

Hembusan nafasnya terdengar seperti jawaban. Pelan namun mengudara bak embun-embun air yang membias di atas langit. Ini bukanlah kesedihan yang bari saja bermula. Ia sudah paham dan telah mengetahuinya sejak kedatangannya untuk pertama kalinya di dalam istana Archenland. Ia tahu ia mungkin tak dapat lagi melihat sosok keluarga yang sempurna—sosok keluarga yang selalu diidamkannya sejak masih cilik.

Tapi, bersama Corin, King Lune, Aravis, dan Bree sudah melebihi ekspetasinya. Kali ini, ia takkan lari lagi—tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Dan kau sendiri?"

Corin mendengus. Wajah tampannya terkena bias cahaya mentari, "aku? _Well, _kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Cor." jawabnya sembari berbalik, "hari ini Queen Lu akan berkunjung. _It's a must for me to be the man of the show._"

Sang kakak menyunggingkan senyum dan tawa kecilnya. Masih saja Corin si _master of flirting_. Kecintaannya pada Ratu Narnia yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu tak pupus meski waktu selalu mengejar kehidupan dunia.

"Ingat. Jangan menangis. Kau bukan lagi Cor si anak nelayan, _brother_. Kau—tidak. Kita adalah Archenlanders. Kita selalu kuat luar maupun dalam sesulit apapun perang yang kita hadapi. Terutama... perang terhadap _emosi_."

Sepintas, Cor tak melihat setitik perbedaan detil antara dirinya dan Corin. Kontur wajah, pustur tubuh, dan _gesture _mereka sangatlah sama. Yang membedakan keduanya hanyalah _senyum _itu.

"Hm, ya."

Senyum sang Raja yang menenangkan hati. Dan, senyum sang pangeran pengembara yang penuh gairah hidup.

"Ok." balas Corin dengan seringai tampannya.

Hari itu langit Archenland masih berwarna biru dengan noda putih monoton. Awan-awannya bergerak seperti _cotton candy _yang tertiup oleh sapuan angin. Di saat itu, Cor merasa bersyukur telah diberi _kisah _yang berbeda oleh Aslan... Karenanya, bukan karena ia kedamaian menyertai Narnia. Namun, _kisah _yang mengendalikan takdirnya, takdir Corin, takdir Aravis, dan masa depan Narnia.

'_Thank you, Aslan. Thank you, Mother..._'

* * *

><p>Sebutir bintang melintas pelan di dasar permukaan langit hitam. Bergerak statis dengan kecepatan cahaya yang sulit 'tuk dicapai dengan mata telanjang. Dari sana, seorang pangeran berseragam putih polos menangkap rangkaian titik-titik bintang yang ikut menyertai batu komet itu. Dari ketinggian lima belas meter, ditatapnya seluruh isi langit malam Archenland sembari memangkukan sikunya pada tepian balkon bilik kamarnya yang luas.<p>

Ia tak berani menatap lebih lama ke belakang. Sudah cukup baginya melihat kesunyian yang cukup menyebalkan di luar sana. Putih, putih, dan putih. Di mana-mana hanya terlihat putih. Tak ada warna lain selain putih yang mengisi segala sisi dan sudut istananya itu. Meski berkata takkan bersedih lagi, ia masih tak cukup kuat mendefinisikan perasaannya sekarang ini.

Bunyi ketukan pelan mengalihkan sikap waspada pemuda itu. Seorang pelayan istana menunduk sekali dan mengabarkan agar sang pangeran segera turun ke altar bawah untuk menghadiri acara doa bersama dengan warga Archenland lainnya. Namun, ia hanya menjawab dengan deheman. Selebihnya, ia akan menunggu bila hatinya benar-benar telah siap.

Tidak selalu mudah bagi Corin the _Thunder Fist _untuk melalui hari seperti ini. Hari yang hanya terjadi satu kali dalam setahun. Hari di mana ia harus menatap wajah-wajah sendu dan mendengar isak tangis tepat di belakangnya. Menyadari hal itu, ia lebih memilih 'tuk menjadi yang terakhir. Dengan begitu, ia akan mendapatkan kursi terbelakang.

Satu jam telah berlalu sejak acara dimulai dan Corin masih saja termenung dari atas balkonnya. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, seseorang yang berlokasi di pelataran ruang berkabung meninggalkan kursi emasnya. Kemudian, ia beralih pada koridor-koridor luas bertahtakan lampu-lampu api Narnia yang tak pernah padam. Jubah merahnya melambai terkena sapuan angin dingin yang berhembus liar dari lubang-lubang jendela. Kini, Prince Cor tengah berdiri diam tepat di depan pintu kayu pinus dengan ukiran _the mighty lion_.

"Corin. Kau masih di situ, 'kan?"

Pintu itu tak perlu diketuk. Pintu akan terbuka dengan sendirinya bagi Cor. Untuk kali ini saja, ia tidak mengetuk seyogyanya ia berada di tempat asing. Lagipula, Corin juga selalu menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya tepat di pertengahan malam menuju detik-detik pergantian tahun dan umur mereka.

"Corin..." panggil Shasta kembali. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di sebuah pintu yang membatasi bilik kamar dan balkon. Pintu kaca itu sedikit terbuka dan anginnya luar biasa dingin. Namun, mata biru cerah Shasta (Cor) menemukan adik kembarnya berdiri di sana seakan menantang maut. "Corin!"

"Hm?"

Jubah merahnya terlepas begitu saja. Dilekatkannya jubah itu pada kedua bahu tegap Corin. Kulit adiknya terasa sangat dingin dan beku. Dan, ia menyesal sudah membiarkan hal ini terjadi _lagi_. Selalu, setiap tahun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Semua orang menunggu kehadiranmu di ruang berkabung. Ayah pun—"

"Aku bisa melihat ibu dari atas sini dibandingkan berada di ruangan itu, Cor. Kata _Oreius_, setiap jiwa para Narnians yang telah meninggalkan kita akan hidup menjadi salah satu bintang di langit itu. Kedengarannya konyol, tapi... tidakkah langit sekarang ini sedang begitu bersih. Lalu, lihat itu—" Corin menunjuk satu bintang kecil dari kejauhan, "—kurasa, itu ibu. Hm."

Cor berdiri di samping buah pinangnya. Dan, membiarkan tubuhnya terkena sapuan angin malam di Archenland yang sangat membekukan. Ia bergeming dan diam untuk sementara waktu.

"Apa mereka menangis saat ini, Cor?" tanya Corin.

"Menurutmu?"

Corin mendengus dan tersenyum. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya. Jubah merah milik Cor membungkus tubuh dinginnya.

"Aku cukup paham mengapa takdir kita berdua harus berbeda. Sebab, dengan begitu, harus ada sosok pahlawan dan harus ada sosok penjahatnya. Bukan begitu?"

Pangeran Corin membiarkan pertanyaannya mengambang bukan pada tempatnya. Sepanjang lirikannya, ia hanya bisa menangkap raut wajah statis yang _stoic _di wajah kakak kembarnya itu. Sungguh bukan Cor yang ia kenal untuk beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Ini bukan masalah siapa pahlawannya dan siapa penjahatnya, Corin. Ini hanyalah mengenai bagaimana masing-masing dari kita menyikapi takdir yang sudah berjalan itu. Kau hanya terbelenggu pada apa yang kau tanam pada hatimu sehingga kau menghakimiku sebagai sosok si _pahlawan_. Padahal, bukan aku yang selama ini menjadi pahlawan, _my twin brother_. Sama sekali bukan aku."

Sudah cukup dengan omong kosong itu. Corin berpikir apa yang dianggapnya benar. Dan, tidakkah orang-orang itu juga berpikir hal yang sama. Mengapa, tidak, bagaimana bisa kata-kata penolakan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir orang yang begitu dihormatinya sebagai seorang ksatria sejati? _Kenapa?_

"Kau bohong, Cor. Kau... kau pembohong!" seru Corin. Tatapannya menjadi lebih liar dan buas. Namun, Cor tetaplah Cor. Ia masih di sana, berdiri tegap dan tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan konfrontasi Corin. "Kau adalah _pahlawan _bagi kaum Narnia! Dan kau! Kau tidak mengakuinya sama sekali! Itu bukan kata-kata yang layak dikeluarkan oleh seorang Archenlanders!"

"Begitu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Apa yang kau sebut sebagai seorang pahlawan adalah seseorang yang berani meninggalkan adik dan keluarganya berada dalam kekhawatiran dan kebingungan untuk lima belas tahun lamanya? Apa itu yang kau sebut sebagai pahlawan, _Corin_?" tanya Cor dengan kerutan alis yang kian bertambah. Seruan Corin terbantahkan dan ia benci bila apa yang dianggapnya benar harus dipersalahkan.

"Aku... Aku menghormatimu sebagai seorang ksatria. Aku menghormatimu sebagai seorang bangsawan. Dan aku menghormatimu sebagai seorang _KAKAK!_ Dan kau membuatnya semakin sulit untuk kupahami, _Shasta!_"

Mata biru indah Cor membulat sempurna. Ia pernah mendengar Corin memanggilnya dengan nama itu—jauh sebelum ia akhirnya diketahui sebagai satu dari anak King Lune yang hilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Nama itu seharusnya sudah menghilang bersama masa lalunya bersama para Calormen. Dan ia... kali ini, harus mendengarnya kembali dari bibir buah pinangnya sendiri.

Menyedihkan?

"Hm. Pada akhirnya, aku adalah orang asing di sini. _Well, _kau memang benar, Prince Corin. Aku selalu mempersulit segalanya. Bahkan, Bree dan Aravis pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi... kupikir saat itu aku memang benar-benar harus menjawab tidak pada pertanyaan ayah. Memintaku yang hanya memiliki latar belakang sebagai anak nelayan menjadi penerus Kerajaaan Archenland? Bukankah itu lelucon? Lelucon, 'kan?"

Raut-raut kemarahan membuncah di wajah Corin. Namun, kedua tangannya telah terkepal dari balik jubah merah itu. Ia harus dan selalu menahan dirinya saat ini. Ia tak mau dan tak harus mengakhiri segalanya dengan _fist_. Terlebih bila yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah manusia yang berbagi hidup bersamanya selama sembilan bulan di rahim sang almarhum ibu.

"Pahlawan yang kau maksud bukanlah pahwalan sepertiku, Corin. Pahlawan yang sebenarnya adalah apa yang kau percayai—"

"—_di sini_."

Cor menunjuk apa yang disebutnya sebagai _hati_. Tepat di jantungnya.

"Ap-apa?"

"Ya. Semua pahlawan lahir dari apa yang dipercayainya dari sini. Bukan tubuh ini yang menjadikan kita pahlawan. Tentu bukan. Melainkan... apa yang membuatmu _ingin _menjadi pahlawan. Kalau kau bertanya padaku apa itu, maka akan kujawab Bree, Aravis, Narnia, Archenland, dan... _kau_."

Senyum sayu mengembang cerah di wajah Cor. Ia harus menyadarkan apa yang masih bias di pengelihatan adiknya itu.

"Corin adikku—" Cor meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu adiknya, "—kita semua adalah pahlawan dalam hal-hal yang kita perjuangkan. Aku memperjuangkan apa yang kuanggap seharusnya berada di tempatnya. Dan kau memperjuangkan apa yang menurutmu _benar_. Tidak masalah bila orang lain menganggapnya salah atau yah, tidak sesuai. Yang terpenting ialah bagaimana kau berusaha menggapainya. Sebab, akan ada beberapa orang yang kemudian menganggapmu sebagai pahlawan itu."

Ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Corin. Ketegangan itu mencari beberapa detik kemudian meski meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di wajah Corin. Banyak pertanyaan.

Wajah pemuda bangsawan itu tertunduk. Jubah merahnya terbang oleh sapuan angin yang semakin kencang menderu. Perpindahan konstelasi bintang dan cahaya lunar kian bergerak dalam bujur yang seimbang. Pelataran langit kanvas hitam telah terhiasi oleh banyaknya bintang kecil yang berkedip-kedip tanpa malu.

"Oh lihat itu. Bintangnya semakin banyak."

_Ocean blue _milik Corin berpindah menuju langit itu. Tubuhnya yang dingin berubah hangat seketika saat diliriknya betapa ia terlalu lama berlarut dalam keputusasaan dan pemikiran yang tak berkesudahan. Kemudian, ia kembali merenggangkan kembali jubah merah kesayangan Cor.

"Hei, Cor."

"Hm?"

"Maaf. Tadi... aku sudah berteriak."

"Oh. Oke. Aku sudah sering kok. Kau tidak tahu betapa perangai warga Calormen lebih dari apa yang kulihat tadi. Haha. Bukan maksudku ingin membandingkanmu dengan wajah beringas Calormen. Hanya saja..."

"..._you are more than just a hero for me_. Percayalah."

"Tsk. Kau bilang begitu seakan ingin mengejekku saja. Andai Aravis mendengarnya, kemungkinan besar aku akan diejeknya habis-habis—"

"Apa yang tidak kudengar, HAH?"

Seorang gadis berkulit sedikit lebih gelap berdiri beberapa meter di belakang kedua pemuda kembar itu sembari menunjukkan pose seakan-akan sedang marah. Kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggang. Alis yang mengkerut dan bertemu di satu titik. Tak jauh dari gadis itu jua, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang emas juga berdiri sembari melipat tangan di dada.

"Prince Corin. Tidak tahukah Anda bila orang-orang sedari tadi sudah menunggu Anda di bawah sana?" ungkap gadis berambut pirang emas itu. Seketika, nafas Corin seakan tercekat dan ia tak bisa bergerak.

"A-a-a, ha-hai _Lue_. Ha-haha."

"_Totally d__isrespectful_!" teriak Queen Lucy—gadis manis berambut pirang dan bergaun putih itu. "Yang boleh memanggilku degan nama kecilku hanya kakak-kakakku saja!"

Cor segera menyikut adiknya dan membuat tawa renyah itu berhenti seketika. Kesan buruk yang didapatkan Lucy dari Corin membuat Corin harus memohon ampun karena lagi-lagi, Lucy kembali merajuk.

Suasana kamar sang pangeran yang awalnya begitu sendu kian berubah menjadi keributan. Di lain pihak, Aravis pun ikut-ikutan meributkan suasana. Pertengkaran kecil nyaris terjadi bila Cor tidak segera melerai mereka bertiga. Lucy memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan diikuti Corin yang akhirnya memakai jubah hitam mliknya yang namanya telah terukir oleh benang emas di bagian dada.

Ruang itu kembali hening.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kau katakan pada _knucklehead boy _itu, Cor?" tanya Aravis.

"Hm?"

"Yah..."

"Hmm, entahlah. Terkadang aku lupa dengan hal-hal yang sudah kukatakan. Haha."

"Che, dasar kau ini."

Langit di malam Archenland masih memberi pemandangan indah yang nyaman tuk dinikmati. Meski malam itu adalah malam penuh kesenduan, tak selamanya harus dilalui dengan perasaan hati yang sama. Yang terpenting ialah bagaimana pada akhirnya hari esok masih bersedia menyingsingkan sinar mentarinya yang hangat.

"Ah. Tanpa aku, kurasa Corin akan membuat kesalahan lagi."

Jubah merah yang telah kembali kepada si empunya melekat erat kembali di tubuh Cor. Benang-benar emasnya mengendur dan membuat Aravis mendekati si pemuda, "ah, kau ini ceroboh juga. Kalau tidak terikat dengan baik, nanti akan jatuh juga. Dasar."

"Haha. _Sorry_."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

Aravis tersenyum. Sangat manis. Dan, itulah yang sangat disukai Cor dari diri Aravis.

"Kau tidak akan menangis, 'kan?"

Setelah semuanya kembali normal, baik Aravis maupun Cor melangkah menuju altar upacara terakhir. Memandangi kanvas hitam Archenlanda dari balik jendela-jendela tinggi di samping mereka, Cor sempat terhenti. Di ujung koridor, dilihatnya Corin yang terlihat kebingungan mengatasi sifat merajuk Queen Lucy. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu tidak. Karena... masih ada Corin. Itulah gunanya seorang kakak, Aravis." jawab Cor sembari mengacak-acak rambut hitam pekat Aravis dengan iseng.

"He-hei, berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku!"

"Haha."

Setiap kisah memiliki takdirnya masing-masing. Setiap takdir akan menentukan bagaimana kisah itu bermula dan berakhir. Hanya, jika dua hati tertautkan oleh sebuah ikatan yang takkan bisa diputuskan oleh apapun juga, maka kisah itu akan menjadi kisah yang luar biasa. Kemudian, dua pahlawan akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-<strong>

**THE END**

**-.-**

* * *

><p><em>It would be nice to end the story by saying that after the two brothers never disagreed about anything again, but I am afraid it would not be true. In reality, they quarelled and fought just about as often as any other two boys would, and all their fight ended (if they didn't begin) with Cor getting knocked down.<em> (**Taken from Ch. 15 of The Chronicles of Narnia : Horse and His Boy—Rabadash The Ridiculous**)


End file.
